


Regifting

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Mysterious Heroine X gets a gift from her pupil.
Relationships: Mysterious Heroine X | Assassin/Artoria Pendragon Lily | Saber
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Regifting

Artoria Lily lighting up when she sees Mysterious Heroine X isn’t anything new, but the package she’s attempting (poorly) to hide behind her back is. “Teacher!”

“I told you you can just call me ‘X’ now, right?” X says. “What’s up?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Lily hands the wrapped box to X. “Today is a day to give chocolates to the important people in your life, so of course I made one for you.”

Oh, right. X gave their Master a Du Stallion Chocolate to try to get them to promote her brand, but she hadn’t prepared anything for Lily. “Oh - of course! I’m sure it’s delicious!”

Unwrapping it, she finds a heart-shaped chocolate with a image engraved on it. It’s a detailed imprint of Mysterious Heroine X striking a cool, heroic pose.

This is… incredibly thoughtful and sweet. And she has nothing to give in return. Shit. Shit shit shit.

“What’s wrong?” Lily asks. “I-is it too messy? I’m still only a novice at cooking, so I’m sorry if it’s not up to your standards…”

Panic mode activated. X breaks off a piece of the chocolate, puts it between her lips, and lunges at Lily.

It’s not regifting chocolate to the person who gave her the chocolate if it’s a kiss!! Anyway, Lily seems too flustered to complain; X can feel the heat radiating off her face.

X pulls away, licking the remaining chocolate off her lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day. Sorry, I’m a little busy, see you later?”

“T-Teacher, what was - don’t run away! Teacher…!”


End file.
